1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of manufacturing a luminous sticker having ornamental effect and more particularly, to a luminous sticker having ornamental effect, which double-faced adhesive paper is adhering to heterogeneous pasteboard, wherein the sticker, after forming a plastic luminous layer, which is a family of polyurethane, having light condensing material which has good brightness and has long luminous time, plastic film, on which a decorative pattern is printed, is configured to be adhering on it.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally speaking, even though residential space such as a house and an office has illumination facilities for night, it is difficult to identify things because it is too dark indoors at the time of sudden electric power failure and blackout. Especially, there comes concern about a big accident taking place since users could not find the right place of a power switch and a doorway and an emergency exit. In addition to that, modern skyscrapers are mostly made of a cement structure and their windows are too small, so that it can be inconvenient for a user to identify the place of stairs and elevators due to sudden darkness when he comes in from the outside as it is too dark although it is day time in case that it is very cloudy.
In order to solve the above problems, previously, the additional installation of indoor emergency light or a tail light may be done or a small light may be installed at a switch box to be turned on or off so that a user may confirm the location of a light switch.
However these methods result in problems such as the unnecessary lose of electric power, the cumbersome of location confirmation, and the addition of cost.
Meanwhile, in order to conceal the dirty part and ornaments at a specific place, used are often the methods that a picture or pictures and writings are suspended or stickers are attached. However there is no different effect other than an ornamental effect when using a sticker. Also there is a week point in that a pattern part gets discolored by sunlight with ease and, if a fixed time elapses, gets dirty, and in the night it is impossible to identify things with a naked eye.